


A Chance Meeting

by rabid_plotbunny



Series: Stories from the WIP file [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Angeal's little puppy. Gone stray, have you?""Shut up, Genesis. What areyoudoing here?"
Series: Stories from the WIP file [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739023
Kudos: 14





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the WIP file, a little crack!fic to lighten the mood from the last one. I had a block and wrote a plotbunny generator to try to break it... Well, it broke _something_. Possibly my brain, lol! XD

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Angeal's little puppy. Gone stray, have you?"

"Shut up, Genesis. What are _you_ doing here? You know I'm under orders to bring you back to Shinra."

"As if you could."

"They said by any means necessary, and now that Angeal's dead and you're just a lone psycho, I think I might just do that."

"I'd like to see you _try_."

The two SOLDIERs were standing on the sidewalk beside a white picket fence on the outskirts of Junon, glaring at each other. Genesis' left hand had started to glow red as he called on his Fire materia, even as Zack's armlet had started to glow greenish yellow as he powered up his Stop and Sleep. Seeing the two men facing off on the sidewalk, people passing by decided it might be in their best interests to walk on the _other_ side of the street... or better yet, the other side of _Junon_.

Genesis raised his hand at almost the same moment as Zack, both men prepared to fight it out right there.

That was when the gate in that idyllic fence opened to reveal an older woman. She scowled out at the two men, undaunted by the magics they clearly commanded. "Now what's all this ruckus?" she demanded, glaring. Then her expression cleared slightly as recognition set in. "Genesis? Oh, my, is that you? It's been such a long time! And is that Zack? You were just a tadpole when I last saw you, clinging like glue to your mama's skirts. My goodness, you look just like your father!"

The two men froze, materia going dark almost instantly as they heard the voice. Not looking at each other, they turned to face the woman, faces showing almost identical looks of embarrassment.

"Now what was all the noise out here? You boys weren't fighting, were you?" Her scowl made a reappearance as they carefully avoided her eyes, looking everywhere but at her, or each other. "Is that so?" She shook her head. "Well, you will behave in my house. I won't have any fighting, is that clear?"

Zack and Genesis glanced at each other, then quickly away, scowling.

"I said Is. That. Clear." The woman said. Her voice was stern, commanding, and would not be denied. "Well?"

"Yes, ma'am," Genesis and Zack said almost in unison, glaring at each other as soon as they noticed.

The woman noticed, but only sighed. "Fight if you want to somewhere else, but in this house you'll live by my rules, and that means you have to be civil to each other. Is that clear?"

The somewhat chastised yeses from the two seemed to satisfy her, for she turned and started back up the walk toward the house itself. "Come along, then."

Both men balked.

"Why is _he_ coming?" Genesis whined.

"Why are you asking _him_ in?" Zack moaned.

She stopped walking, looked back over her shoulder. "Zack. Genesis. Boys. Play nice. You're practically cousins, after all."

Even as two jaws dropped in shock, two pairs of eyes wide in stunned shock, she turned and started walking again. "Close the gate behind you, won't you, boys? Come along, now."

They looked to her, then to each other, then back to her, even as they moved into the yard, closing the gate behind themselves as she had asked.

"I am _not_ related to him!" Zack protested, following her up the steps.

"As if I would share blood with such an uncouth person!" Genesis said, shoving Zack out of his way as he hurried up the stairs.

"I saw that, Genesis," her voice floated out to them from inside the house.

"Sorry, Auntie," he said, a faint embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yeah," Zack said, pushing past Genesis to get through the door first. "No shoving."

"Zack." The tone was a warning.

"Sorry, Granny! Genesis here just got his ego stuck in the door and I was helping him out."

Dinner was an interesting affair. The three of them sat at the table, serving dishes between them. The old woman sat at the head of the table, Genesis at her right, Zack at her left.

"Pass the salt, please, Puppy," Genesis asked with an insincere grin. After several chidings, the two SOLDIERs had agreed to at least try to be polite to each other.

"Here you go," Zack said, handing it over with an equally insincere smile.

"Thank y-" Genesis' words abruptly cut off as he shook the salt over his meat, only to have the cover come off, along with most of the salt. " _You_ —"

"Genesis, calm," the woman warned, then turned to Zack. "Zack, apologize."

"Sorry, Genesis. I didn't know that it was loose."

"Hmph."

For a while, they ate in silence.

"Hey, Genesis, can you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure," came the calm reply along with the dish.

It was only after Zack had started eating again that he started to feel ill with the effects of a Bio attack. He glared across the table, kicked a convenient shin. "Hey! You—"

"You look a little peaked, Zack," Genesis said with false concern, eyes sparkling. "Are you allergic to the spices?"

"You know darn well what you-"

" _Enough!_ " the old woman said, standing abruptly. She went over to a nearby end table and picked up a wooden box. She brought it back to the table and opened it. "I will not have such childish behavior at my table! All the Materia, in here, _now_."

Glaring rebelliously the whole time, Zack and Genesis slowly unequipped their Materia, then put them in the box.

Genesis glared, pushing Zack's Materia away from 'his' side of the box. "Keep your weak Materia on your side of the box! I don't want your weakness to get all over mine!"

"As if. It's _your_ Materia that are sneaking over onto _my_ side," Zack said, pushing away Genesis' Materia.

" _Boys_."

**Author's Note:**

> The plotbunny in question, if anyone was interested: "Genesis and Zack find out they're related in Junon in the spring"


End file.
